When the Impossible Happens
by justducky773
Summary: (FINISHED) What happens when everything goes wrong and the only person you can trust is your worst enemy?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything but the plot of this story so don't sue me!!!  
  
When the Impossible Happens  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I stood trembling as I heard my parents screaming at one another. Of course they had done this before but lately it had gotten more violent sometimes even ending in slaps and always the next morning there were bruises and painful memories adding to the big collection of hate rising between the three of us. Over the summer my dad had become even more abusive making my mother weak and me scared shitless. But this morning was my last day with them. The screaming would finally cease the slaps and abuse would stop and I would be safe once again but unfortunately this was my last year in my shelter from my parents. This was my 7th year at Hogwarts the bruises would finally stop coming and they would have time to heal but my memory would always stay strong along with a fiery hatred I had for my father.  
A scream came from outside my door in the hallway that stopped short.  
  
'Oh shit.' I thought leaping up from my bed and grabbing my trunk and wand. I had packed earlier in the day thinking that something like this would happen. I quickly jumped to the door and locked it. I grabbed my trunk and ran to the window it was about a 20 foot drop but it would be better than staying in here. I quietly slid my trunk onto the roof just as the door burst open to revel my dad with a murderous glint in his eyes and my mother dead lying in a puddle of her own blood. He quickly advanced upon me throwing his hand across my face making me stumble back.  
"Trying to run away are you? Trying to leave me? You'll never excaspe me you bitch," he said wrapping his hands around my neck cutting off my air supply. Thankfully having experienced many of these moments before my reflexes were better than he had hoped for and I kicked right in the family jewels making him double over in pain and giving me just enough time to hop out the window. I quickly climbed out of the window and pulled out my wand signally for the Knight Bus. I made the big mistake of looking back at my dad doubled over looking at me with hatred in his eyes and my mother's lifeless body in the hallway.  
"You'll be hearing from me again you bitch," he said throwing a lamp out the window hitting me in the leg. Pain shot thorough my leg, which spread like fire all over my body as the lamp exploded into many glass pieces. 'Shit!' I thought shutting my eyes in pain but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry so I gave him a glare.  
"Go to hell," I said coldly as I stepped onto the Knight Bus.  
"Where to miss?" asked a very kind looking driver.  
"Umm.the Leaky Caldron please," I replied quietly as I pulled my trunk to the nearest bunk and sat down wincing as the bus lurched into motion. I pulled out a mirror to look at the bruises he had caused to try and cover them up.  
"Damn muggle make up never works," I muttered under my breath as I tried to apply it to the red handprint across my face. I suddenly fell off of the bunk with a thud as it stopped at my stop.  
"This is NOT my day," I moaned as I pulled myself off of the floor. I quickly pulled my trunk off of the bus and into the small pub.  
"Well ello miss what can I get for you?" asked an old looking man behind the counter.  
"Um.one room please," I said trying to cover up the bruises that were forming around my neck.  
"Alright then follow me please," he said levitating my trunk and guiding it with his wand up a narrow staircase and to the end of a hallway towards an old looking door.  
"Here you are then," he said giving me an old rusty key.  
"Thanks very much," I replied as I set my trunk down and shut the door. I plopped down onto the bed and took in the room. It was very well kept but kind of small. There was a queen sized bed with a blue comforter the walls were a vanilla color and there was a small bathroom and a full- length mirror. It would do. I sighed and pulled myself up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The water rushed over my scars relaxing my every nerve. I smiled for the first time in weeks and stepped out of the shower followed by a cloud of steam. I glanced in the mirror and noticed that an ugly black/blue bruise was forming around my neck. I quickly put my hair up with chopsticks to examine the marks more.  
"Damn him," I said to myself as I put a black choker around my neck. I pulled on short denim shorts and a white tank top. I applied a bit of black eye liner and mascara. I grabbed my CD player and turned the music up drowning out the rest of the world, grabbed my school supply list, and walked downstairs to explore Diagon Alley.  
As usual many witches and wizards were busy buying potion ingredients, brooms, books, etc. It was a very sunny day and there were many Hogwarts students weaving in and out of the shops looking for this year's supplies. No one seemed to notice me although I couldn't blame them, I had changed quiet a lot. My once bushy hair had not smoothed into nice curls that now hung down to the middle of my back and I had more noticeable curves being I had blossomed, as some people would call it. Not to mention I have a very nice tan seeing I spent most of my summer blocking out my parent's endless screaming and the only place that I could find to amuse me was the beach. I quietly slipped into my favorite store Florish and Blots, which in my opinion had the best books ever. I ran my hand over the many spines of the books. Half of them I had probably already read. I sighed sadly remembering all of the hours my mom and I had shopped here. I winced as the memory of my mom's body in the hallway and my dad advancing on me. I quickly stepped out of the store and weaved between the many witches and wizards. I finally stepped into the dark pub and ran upstairs to my room. I sighed as I pasted the mirror noticing the hand marks around my neck.  
'That basturd will pay' I thought as I remembered all of the pain he had caused.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat in my window seat looking out at the silver moon and trying best to ignore screams coming from the dungeon.  
'Probably some poor helpless muggle,' I thought as their scream stopped short. 'My dad has a cruel sence of amusement,' I thought as I traced all of the scars on my wrist caused by him. I sighed and walked over to my bed. Tonight is my last night here and then I can ignore my father. I suddenly heard a scream and winced I knew that one only to well it was my mother. I quickly got out of my bed and grabbed my wand and ran to their bedroom. When I opened the door I saw my mother sitting in the corner half- naked and my father advancing on her with his shirt off. He had gone too far. I quickly ran to my father spinning him around and pointed my wand to his chest. A dangerous smile played on his lips.  
"Go ahead boy," he said smirking. Damn I hate when he provokes me.  
"Don't test me," I said pointing my wand at his heart.  
"Accio wand," he said holding up his hand. 'Oh shit.' He grinned and yelled,  
"CRUICO" pain shot through my body as I fell to the floor but I never let him see it. I never showed my feelings. I just simply glared as I doubled over.  
"Don't you ever try that again boy," he said kicking me and turning to my mother.  
"As for you we'll continue this later," he said coldly and then turned out of the room leaving me and my mother crumpled in the corner. I loved my mother more than anything and I hated when he did it to her. I summoned all of the strength I had left and threw her my cloak as she could cover herself up. She half smiled and put it on. I quickly regained what strength I had left and pulled myself up and walked over to my mother. I quickly picked her up and brought her to a room that was right next to mine. My father never went there and it gave her a night to rest.  
"Thank you Draco.I love you," she said as I set here down and pulled the covers over her.  
"Love you too mom," I replied with as much warmth in my voice as I could.  
"Just promise me one thing," she said weakly.  
"Anything," I replied.  
"Don't turn out to be like your father," she said as she slowly laid her head down on her pillow in a much-awaited sleep. I turned out of the room vowing to myself that I would never turn out to be like the power hungry man my father was.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Traditionally this day every year Ron, Harry, and I would meet near the Leaky Caldron to do our school shopping but this year they were already at Hogwarts for Harry's safety. I sighed sadly as I slowly got out of my bed and got ready to do my shopping alone. I stepped out of the Leaky Caldron into the bright sun shine and to be surrounded with many Hogwarts students trying to do their shopping for the year.  
The whole day was every uneventful leaving me to be bored as I drowned out the world with my music and got many purchases that were needed for my last year at Hogwarts. I sighed as I dropped my bags onto the floor near my trunk and lay down on my bed. I groaned as I remembered that I still had to pack. I slowly stood and walked over to my black trunk and threw my many heavy books and caldron into the bottomless trunk. I smiled as I was done packing leaving me to do anything I wanted. I slowly changed into my monkey pj shorts and shirt and fell into the comfortable blue bed to find a dreamless sleep meet me just as my head hit the pillow.  
My eyes slowly opened to a clock that read 10:00. I had one hour to get to the station. 'Shit!' I jumped out of bed tripping as I tried to de- tangle myself from the royal blue sheets. I quickly threw the sheets back on the bed and ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. I came out 10 minutes later and put on a black skirt that was diagonally cut with ruffled ends. I dug quickly thorough my trunk and finally pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank top. I quickly slid into the bathroom and applied black eyeliner and mascara, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair so it fell in soft curls all the way down my back. 'Perfect.' I thought examining myself in the mirror. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 10:45.  
"Oh shit!" I said as I ran out of the door dragging my trunk and pulling out a bag of coins and my key. I threw the key and money on the table and yelled quick thanks as I ran out the door. When I finally got out and onto the streets I threw up my wand and signaled the Knight Bus.  
"Well ello again miss where to?" asked the same kind bus driver that saved me two nights before.  
"Kings Cross Station please," I said out of breath as I sat on a near by bunk. The bus lurched into drive as we just nearly hit an old telephone box.  
"Here you go miss Kings Cross Station," he said smiling.  
"Thanks," I muttered as I gave him my money and ran out of the bus dragging my trunk and grabbing a trolley. I quickly wheeled it down to the two platforms 9 and 10 and ran threw the barrier. I sighed as I looked up at the clock to see it was 10:50. I lugged my trunk onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment. I looked out the window to see a flash of bright red hair. I smiled. 'Must be a Weasley,' I thought smiling as I jumped off the train and walked around looking for them.  
"Hey Hermione!" Yelled Neville coming through the barrier.  
"Your dad needs to speak to you.he said you forgot something very important," said Neville as he passed me. I sighed and walked through the barrier. I looked around and saw him leaning against the wall with an odd look in his eyes. It looked like.regret. I cautiously approached him.  
"What was it I-" but I was cut off as he pulled me into a dark corner. The only thing I saw was a flash of a blade go across my wrist and then a sickenly loud crack as his hand went across my face.  
"Have a good year. See you in the summer and if you don't come home I'll find you and the consequences for that will be worse. Remember bitch, your mine forever just don't go making a mistake like your mother," he said with a sick smile as he left me in the dark corner. Tears started to stream down my face as I saw my wrist. I quickly dried my tears and pulled out some cover up and a handkerchief and dried the blood and tied it around my wrist. I then glanced at my watch; 10:55. I had to get back onto the train. Nausea took over as I stood up. I put my hand against the wall to steady myself and then with all my strength I walked over to the barrier and onto the train. I opened the door to my compartment praying that it was still empty. Thankfully it was. I stumbled in and fell down onto the nearest seat letting the tears fall. 


	2. Surprises

I do not own anything but the plot of this story so don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I awoke early and got dressed silently and had an elf bring my trunk down. It was 10:45 when we finally got into the car. 'What an odd muggle contraption.' I thought as we sped to the Station.  
"Good bye son.I want you back for Easter Break you'll have your marking ceremony then and don't change your mind you are his heir and if you don't come there will be consequences," he said smiling as I left.  
"Good bye," I said coldly as an elf brought me my trolley and followed me into the barrier.  
"Good bye sir," he said nervously be for running back to the other side. I sighed as I pulled my trunk onto the train and looked for a quiet compartment. I went to the end of the train and to my usual compartment only to find a crying girl.  
"My.my what do we have here," I asked quietly as I put my trunk on the rack above the seats. The girl looked up with a surprised look on her face. She was quite beautiful even if her face was tear stained at the moment.  
"I'm not in the mood Malfoy.please go away," she said quietly. Then it clicked this wasn't any girl this was Granger.  
"Actually I think I'm quiet comfortable here," I replied as I leaned back into the seat across from her. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the window. She had changed quiet a lot over the summer. She had nice curves, her once bushy hair was now soft curls and a very nice tan. I looked closely at her neck to see many bruises that oddly enough looked like hands. 'How in the hell did those get there?' I thought studying her more closely to see a poorly covered up hand print across her face. Knowing only to well how it felt I had a sudden pang of sympathy for her.but only for a minute. She suddenly bent down and dug threw her bag to find her head phones and pulled them on which loosen the handkerchief around her wrist to show a flash of red. My seeker reflexes got the better of me as my hand quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled away the handkerchief to show a big gash.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was fighting very hard not to slip into unconsciousness when a sandy haired gray-eyed boy entered my compartment.  
"My.my what do we have here," he asked quietly as he noticed my tears and put his trunk away. And then it clicked no one could ever have those kind of eyes but one person.Malfoy.  
"I'm not in the mood Malfoy.please go away," I said quietly trying not to cry anymore but the pain was unbearable. My face stung from the hard slap he had given me along with my wrist which was loosing blood quickly, and I had a strong case of nausea, which told my body to go unconscious. I had been fighting it for a while and Malfoy staring at me non-stop was not helping. I dug threw my bag and pulled out my headphones and CD player. Suddenly out of no where a hand gripped my wrist and pulled back the handkerchief. I gasped in pain as he pulled it back and starred into his gray eyes as mine filled with tears.  
"Who the hell has been doing this to you?" he asked touching my neck. I winced as he hit a bruise. What was I supposed to do.lie? I could say I fell down the stairs but that wouldn't explain the blood. I was cornered but I wasn't going to give up.  
"It's none of your damn business," I said quietly as I tried to pull away but his grip was firm.  
"Who did this to you?" he asked ignoring my answer. I turned away from him and kept on trying to pull my wrist away. The nausea was getting worse and Malfoy was not helping.  
"Please." I weakly begged as I tried to pull my wrist away.  
"WHO did this to you?" he asked stubbornly.  
"I.I fell down the stairs and my wrist caught on.the railing in my haste to get here. I was late this morning," I said quietly avoiding his piercing gaze.  
"I should go.we're almost there and I need to change," I said quietly as he let my wrist go. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of the compartment and into the nearest bathroom. I collapsed on the floor as tears streamed down my face. I few minutes later I slowly pulled myself up and changed into my usual pleated skirt, white shirt, tie, knee socks, and black Gryffindor robes. The pain was slowly ebbing away as I walked out into the hallway and waited for the train to arrive. Why the hell did I feel as if I had to explain myself to Malfoy? I thought suddenly. My thought was quickly ignored as the train stopped. Excitement took over as I remembered my favorite place.the lake. I could go there again and visit my tree, climb up in its branches and watch the squid. The lake always claimed me, my trees branches were always held me it reminded me of my mom's arms. I smiled as we got off the train and into the carriages.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Please." she begged as she tried to pull her wrist away.  
"WHO did this to you?" I asked stubbornly.  
"I.I fell down the stairs and my wrist caught on.the railing in my haste. I was late this morning," she said quietly avoiding my gaze.  
"I should go.we're almost there and I need to change," she said quietly. I slowly let her wrist go as a thought suddenly popped in my head. Why did I care so much? I watched as she quickly left the compartment. I sighed and pulled out my school uniform and threw it on. I glanced out the window as the train stopped to see the small wizard town of Hogsmade. Here goes another year. I thought as I stepped off the train and joined my friend Blaise Zambini. He was my only friend that actually had more intelligence than a Teletubby. Rather odd muggle children's show I might add. The purple one scares the shit out of me. We both stepped into a carriage and talked about of course our favorite subject, Quidditch. The carriage finally came to a stop on the cobblestones in front of the castle. I quickly got out and oddly enough my gaze landed on Granger. She came out of her carriage with a pained expression but quickly covered it up with a smile as she bumped into the youngest Weasley, Ginny. I turned my gaze from the two chatting girls to follow the sea of students into the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremony to begin. As soon as I entered the great hall Pansy clung to my arm like a leech.  
"I missed you Drakie how was your summer?" She asked as we sat down. I sighed as I tried to shrug her hands off my arm that was loosing its circulation. My attempts were useless; I was stuck there.  
"Just fine," I said stiffly as I turned my attention to the headmaster giving his usual 'welcome back' speech. It seemed I had listened just in time.  
"This year's head boy will be Draco Malfoy" he paused as I stood up many Ravenclaws and of course Slytherins clapped.  
"And the Head girl will be Hermione Granger," he said beaming as she stood up. Everyone except the grumbling Slytherins were clapping. Sharing a tower with Granger.this could be very interesting. I thought as he waved for the food to appear. There were the usual gasps from the 1st years and the cries of joy from many hungry students as the smells of food filled the Great Hall.  
"Drakie.what do you say me and you meet in the common room after dinner to.catch up," Pansy said trying to sound seductive but failing. Everyone knew that each house had a few sluts that would sell themselves to those who would pay. Why even the golden Gryffindors had their own.  
"No Pansy, leave me alone," I said not bothering to hide my annoyance.  
"Oh but Draco baby I've missed you so." she said trying again.  
"My god Pansy can't you take a hint," spat Blaise who was sitting next to me. She sighed and then turned back to her food. She didn't say a word for the rest of the meal, which was joy to my ears.  
"Mr. Malfoy come with me please it's time to show you you're new common room," said Professor Snape. Hermione was quietly waiting beside him. I quickly got up grateful for an excuse to leave Pansy and followed the two out of the great hall. He led us up two staircases and to a painting with a giddy looking girl in a medieval dress and blonde curly hair.  
"This is the entrance to your tower, your password is Chocolate Frog.  
Oh and Dumbledore told me to inform you that you two will be  
organizing the Halloween Ball. He wants the plans in two weeks, " he  
said and turned. "My god can we have a new portrait?" she said while  
looking at the portrait with disgust as she twirled a lock of blonde  
hair around her finger and giggled.  
"Chocolate Frog," I muttered. I gasped as I looked at the room. It was better than my own common room. It had a high ceiling that looked like the night sky. There were two richly carved grand staircases both ending right in front of each other. And a big bookshelf with two window seats on either side. There was already a roaring fire and two black couches, one with green and silver pillows and the other with red and gold pillows. There was a big glass table next to the bookshelf and a bathroom right in the middle of the ending staircases. "Malfoy come and look at this bathroom," said Granger in awe. I walked into see a waterfall with to different pools, one was where the water fall magically started and there was a staircase cut into the rock leading up to that and another where the water fell. The waterfall was about 20 feet high making it look very grand. On one side of the pool there were sinks and toilets and on the other there was showers. Right next to the pool there was a rack of green and red towels. "Wow," I breathed taking in my surroundings. "Hey Malfoy." asked Granger quietly. "What?" I asked turning to her. "I don't think I could put up with your insults this year so do you think we could just call it a truce seeing as we'll have to work together anyway?" she asked with a pleading look. "Well.I guess that would make since," I said holding out my hand. "Thanks Malfoy. You only have to be civil," she said with a grin as she walked out of the bathroom. I quickly walked out and ran up my staircase to my bedroom to see a circular room with a big balcony right across from Granger's. I had a four poster bed that was twice as big as my old one and made up in green and silver bedding. There was a big desk and a bookshelf right next to it. On the other side of my bed was a portrait of Slaizar Slytherin that probably led to the Slytherin common room. I sighed and stripped down to my black boxers and slid into my warm bed. 'This year's going to be interesting,' I thought remembering the bathroom incident just moments before.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'This year will be a lot easier with out a million insults,' I thought with a smile. I sighed as I fell back onto my bed and thought about the common room. The bathroom was a religious experience all by itself the whole place was amazing. My room was my favorite. There was a four poster bed with red and gold bedding, a spacious desk and bookshelf and a portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. The balcony was my favorite though it was unfortunately right across from Malfoy's but it had a red hammock chair and a telescope. I smiled as I looked down at the lake knowing that I'd be there tomorrow but nausea was taking over again and it was time to sleep. With a wave of my wand I wore my yellow monkey pj shorts and tank top and slid into my covers. I slowly slipped into a dream. I staring into a room.my room and there was my dad slowly walking to my bed laying there sleeping was a five years old me sleeping. He was hiding something behind his back.it was a pillow. I walked closer puzzled as a grin went across his face. "Daddy?" I asked turning to look at him. He quickly put the pillow over my face and pushed down. I (being my 5-year-old self) squirmed and screamed but my attempts were useless. My squirms suddenly stopped as my body laid still. He smiled and pulled the pillow away and walked out of my room. Then it swirled into another memory. Memory after horrible memory flashed before me. I woke up screaming. Every single bruise on my body was throbbing. Malfoy ran in looking very surprised with his wand in hand. "What the hell happened?" he asked looking around my room. I sat trembling in my bed. "Oh.well.erm.I.had a bad dream.more of a memory but yeah um.. yeah sorry to wake you," I said quietly as tears streamed down my face. He nodded and walked slowly towards my bed and sat next to me. He hesitantly wiped away my tears. I sobbed and fell against his chest. The touch was electrifying probably for both of us but he didn't seem affected. He pulled me into his lap and held me close. 'Why the hell am I even touching Malfoy?! This is way more than being civil!' said a small voice in the back of my head. For once I just I ignored it. "Shh.it's ok," he whispered rocking me back and forth. The sobs had ended and now only silent tears were streaming like a never-ending waterfall, one for every bruise and memory. "So what's this all about?" he asked wiping away some more tears. I bit my lip and thought, 'Should I tell him? It would be mean not to he's sitting in here comforting you after being enemies with you for 6 years.' "Well.erm.I had some.dreams about my childhood with my dad.and err yeah," I replied as my last tear dropped down my face. "Ah," he said as he stared at my neck. "I know how you feel," he said quietly. I smiled. "Well I think I should be getting to bed," he said as I got off of his lap. "Thanks. it really helped," I said quietly. He flashed me a smile and then quietly shut the door. I feel asleep remembering his touch and smile. I awoke with a sunbeam shinning across my face. I grinned and stretched as I slowly got out of my warm covers. I glanced at the clock that read 6am and grabbed my bathrobe and walked down to the bathroom. As got to the bottom of the steps I noticed Malfoy sitting on his window seat. The sun beamed down upon his hair making him glow. 'Wow he's kind of. WAIT no this is MALFOY the guy that's insulted me of years. "Nice pjs Granger," said Malfoy with a smirk as he looked up from his book. "Do you have a problem with monkeys?" I asked defensively stopping at the end of the staircase with my hands on my hips. "No.they're quiet cute," he said with a smirk as he turned back to his book. I smiled and walked into the bathroom wondering why I was in such a good mood. I shrugged it off and walked up to the top pool. I slid into the pool with a sigh of satisfaction as the warm water lapped against my body. Oddly enough I couldn't seem to forget his touch last night. I stayed in the pool for a half an hour and then changed into blue short shorts and a white tank top that had a rubber ducky on it that said 'got bubbles?' It was my favorite shirt. I pulled on blue flip-flops and put my hair up in a low bun and walked out of the bathroom with a smile. I sighed as I sat down in my window seat and grabbed my favorite book, Hogwarts a History. I had only read it 15 times but each time I learned something new and it fascinated me. I glanced at the clock above the fireplace that read 7:00. I grinned maybe I should go wake up Harry and Ron. I hadn't seen them all summer for one reason or another I hadn't seen them much at the welcoming feast. I slowly pulled myself away from my window seat and the sunshine and walked to my room. I walked into the Gryffindor common room and smiled seeing only one or two people. Gryffindors are never morning people. I quietly crept into the boy's dorm and slipped into Harry and Ron's room. I quietly picked up a pillow and hit Harry over the head as hard as I could. He groaned and turned blinking as he saw me in his room. "'Mione.what the hell are you doing up at 7 on a Saturday in the boy's dorm?" he asked sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "I came to wake you up because I haven't talked to you at all the whole summer," I replied with a grin as I sat at the end of his bed. "But 'Mione.it's 7," Harry whined. "You know I could have woken you up A LOT earlier," I said smiling at him. "Well if you're going to wake me up it's only fair to wake up Ron to," he said stretching. I nodded with an evil grin and quietly walked over to Ron's bed. I leaped onto his bed and started jumping. His eye's popped open and smiled as he saw me. He yawned and then pulled me down and whispered, "You're going to wake up every other boy in here and seeing as there's only one of you and five of us you'd be in trouble." "Point taken, come on let's go! We have some catching up to do," I replied as I got up from his bed. "If you both aren't dressed and out of this room in 5 minutes I'm going to hex you into next week," I whispered as I left their dorm. I quietly walked into the common room and sat in my favorite chair right in front of the window and smiled as the sun rays beamed down making the lake sparkle. I turned from the window just as Harry and Ron walked down the stairs. I smiled and then got up to join them. "So how was your summer?" I asked as we all sat down in the empty Great Hall. "Good, Harry and I visited Snuffles this summer at his new house and then we to the burrow," Ron replied loading his plate with everything near him.  
"How was yours?" asked Harry smiling as Cho walked in.  
"It.it was.different," I replied deciding whether or not I should tell them. 'Maybe not.' I thought remembering how defensive Ron was and how bad Harry's temper been.  
"Different how so?" asked Harry giving me a puzzled look.  
"Oh look Ron here comes your girlfriend," I said smiling as Lavender walked in. Ron perked up and grinned as he saw her. Lavender ran up and gave him a big hug and a soft kiss and then sat down across from him as he did his famous Weasley blush.  
"I missed you so much Ron! I really wish I had a chance to come and see you but I had to go the America with my family," she said sadly.  
"How was America?" I asked pouring myself some coffee.  
"Oh it was great they have the hottest guys- weather there," she said quickly. I coughed trying to hold my laughter in. Harry choked on his orange juice but I shot him a warning glance.  
"Do you guys want to go swimming today?" I asked trying to cover up for Lavender. Thankfully Ron hadn't caught on.  
"Sorry 'Mione I need to practice Quidditch and I'm sure Ron and Lavender want to.to catch up," he said with a grin as they blushed.  
"Oh ok well I'm going to go and read see you at lunch," I replied as I got up from the table. 'Just because they aren't going to go swimming isn't going to stop me,' I thought as I walked into my room and put on my navy blue bikini, a white T-shirt, and blue short shorts and walked out of my common room and onto the lake. I took off my T-shirt and shorts and lay down on my towel with my book and smiled as the sun warmed my back.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I smiled as I pulled off my shirt and dove into the cool lake. I loved the lake it was my favorite place besides the Quidditch field. I looked around the lake and noticed Granger in a.. bikini. 'WOW, so she does have a figure.' I thought with a smirk. 'Very nice.' I thought but then mentally slapped myself this was GRANGER the know-it-all-bitch that I despised for almost 7 years. 'Then why did I do that last night?' I quickly pushed it out of my mind. 'I'm going to forget last night' I thought firmly. She suddenly stood up and stretched and then dove in the lake. I quickly turned and swam in the other direction. I surfaced only to hear Pansy's yells.  
"DRAKIE WAIT FOR ME! I WANT TO SWIM WITH YOU!" she bellowed from across the lake. 'Shit,' I thought as she entered the lake. It was either swimming towards Pansy or Granger. I chose Granger and quickly swam her way. I had to talk to her about the Ball anyway. I turned around and saw Pansy slowly making her way over her with loud pants and splashes.  
"Hey, Granger," I said quickly as she surfaced from her flip. She turned quickly to see it was me.  
"Hi," she said swimming up to me.  
"I was wondering when you wanted to plan the Ball thing?" I asked quickly as I glanced over my shoulder to see Pansy closer.  
"Got yourself a little stalker don't you?" she said with a laugh.  
"I can't seem to get rid of her!" I exclaimed with annoyance. She grinned.  
"Meet me in the library in an hour," she said smiling before she turned and dove down just as Pansy came up.  
"Hi Drakie," she said with a grin.  
"My god Pansy leave me alone," I said diving under. I swam as fast as I could and oddly enough to my discomfort almost ran into Granger. She gave me a puzzled look.  
"Sorry," I mumbled looking back quickly to see Pansy was swimming towards me. I groaned and tried to dive again but someone grabbed my ankle. I spun around thinking it was Pansy but instead it was Granger.  
"Just play along," she whispered as she dove down and then came back up but only this time she had black hair and green eyes. My eyes widened.  
"Drakie who the hell is this?" she asked glaring at Granger.  
"I'm his.his girlfriend and I've heard that you've been stalking him. Well back of bitch he's mine," she said with a grin. My eyes flashed in shock by I managed to hide it and went along with it.  
"I tried to tell you Pansy but I knew you'd never listen," I said with a sigh as Pansy's eyes filled with tears. She quickly swam in the other direction sobbing.  
"Girlfriend?" I exclaimed in shock as I turned towards her.  
"Hey! At least it worked," she replied looking at the slowly moving figure in the middle of the lake.  
"Thanks Granger I owe you one. How did you manage to change?" I asked looked at her black hair. She grinned and held up her wand.  
"Very clever Granger," I replied with a smirk.  
"It's the only useful thing I ever learned from Lavender and Parvity all of the years I lived with them," she said with a smile.  
"Well I guess I'll see you in an hour then," she said and then splashed me with her feet as she dove under. I quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her up. She grinned as she surfaced. I splashed her in the face. Her grin suddenly vanished as she backed away a little bit and then guided a whole wave with her wand towards me. I tried to go under but found that I was frozen to the top. The wave gained much height in such a short amount of time and bore down upon me. She laughed and then swam away.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I ran up the steps to my room and threw on my pleated skirt white shirt, tie, and put my hair down. I ran out of the common room and into the library leaving me with 30 minutes of reading time before Malfoy came. It dawned on me that I still had black hair and green eyes. I muttered some words under my breath, which turned my hair, back to its normal brown self and my eyes back to their amber color just as Malfoy came into the library.  
  
He sat down and then suddenly said, "Masquerade."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked giving him a questioning look.  
"A masked ball Granger," he replied in a know it all tone.  
"That's a good idea." I said pulling out my notebook and wrote it down.  
"Ok.so what decorations do you want?" I asked looking into his gray eyes.  
For the rest of the afternoon and evening we planned the whole ball. Unfortunately we had missed dinner; it was 10 o'clock.  
"Oh my god I'm so hungry," Malfoy exclaimed as we exited the library.  
"Well.I do know where the kitchens are." I said biting my lip. He looked at me with a pleading look. I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm in the opposite direction. We finally stopped 2 floors and 3 corridors later at the portrait of a bowl of fruit. I turned to him and bit my lip. 'This was a Gryffindor secret.I can't just show him!' I thought studying him. He stood there gazing at me, his gray eyes were very deep and easy to get lost in. I sighed and turned to the portrait and tickled the pear and walked in. He quickly followed and let out a quiet gasp as house elves surrounded us.  
"Hermione!" said a very small elf pushing through the crowding elves to reach me.  
"Dobby hasn't seen you in such a long time!" he exclaimed but then cowered as he noticed Malfoy.  
"Mis-Mister Malfoy," he stuttered hiding behind my legs. He studied the scared elf for a moment and was about to say something when I cut him off.  
"Dobby we kind of missed dinner." I said as all of the elves jumped up bringing plate after plate of food as we sat down. I laughed as I noticed Malfoy's eyes brighten. He quickly pilled food on his plate. We ate in silence for a while when we finally finished.  
"Oh my god I ate way to much," I groaned as I pushed my plate away.  
"I don't think I ever have eaten that much," he said leaning back in his chair. I groaned and as my gaze landed on the clock.  
"Shit," I said quietly as I jumped up.  
"What?" he asked giving me a puzzled look.  
"It's 12 o'clock which is way past curfew even for the head boy and girl. Filch is going to kill us," I said panicking.  
"Come on," he said putting his head out of the door. I crept behind him and poked my head out the door too. He pulled my arm and quietly walked down the corridor. We got down one staircase when we suddenly found ourselves in front of the main door that was blocked by Ms. Norris. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled my out the door and starting running.  
"Are you mad we're going to get caught! You know how fast Mrs. Norris is!" I exclaimed as he kept on dragging me on ward. I looked behind me to see Filch running after us. Out of no where he stopped and said,  
"Accio broom." There was silence as Filch got closer and closer and Malfoy just sat there. Suddenly there came a whizzing noise as Malfoy caught his broom and mounted holding out his hand.  
"Are you mad! That's.a broom! There's NO way I'm getting on that!" I said crossing my arms stubbornly. He shrugged and kicked off. Panic shot threw my whole body as I suddenly realized Filch was not more that 50 yards away and my only chance of getting away had just flown off. I started to run.  
"I see you.you little bugger my.my we are in trouble," I heard Filch say as he spotted me. I kept on running. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and swooped into the sky. I screamed by it was stopped short as a hand went over my mouth. I looked behind me as I was pulled on the broom to see a grinning Malfoy. I glared and clung to the broom.  
"Calm down Granger I'm not going to let you fall," he said chuckling. I looked behind me and glared.  
"I hate flying," I said quietly as I gripped to the broom harder.  
"Granger I need to steer you have to sit up," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I suddenly looked around to see that we weren't moving. I blushed and then sat up.  
"Thanks," he said leaning over me gripping the broom. It was an odd feeling but his touch was addicting. His arms were wrapped over mine as he leaned over me. He flew threw the clear night sky quickly towards the castle. He stopped and floated over my balcony and helped me down.  
"Thanks," I said smiling as I walked to my door.  
"Good night Hermione," he said quietly. It sounded sweet coming from his lips. I grinned and turned.  
"Good night Draco," I replied and then walked into my room for a nice sleep. 


	3. purple spikes and snakes

I only own the plot of this story so don't sue me!  
  
The first week went quite easy for Draco and Hermione. Throughout the week their 'being civil' quickly turned into a friendship that they both loved. The first day of lessons Harry and Cho started to go out and never left each other's side along with Ron and Lavender so the three's 6 year friendship was thrown out the window over two girls. Hermione was very depressed but it was good to have a new friend.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat on my couch and read my favorite book, Hogwarts a History that I had read about 10 times. It was a very boring Saturday in October everyone seemed shut up in the castle. Suddenly Hermione emerged from her room in her cloak and Gryffindor scarf. "Hey...do you want to go for a walk out side with me?" she asked brightly. "Sure one second," I said as I ran up stairs and pulled on my cloak and scarf and can back downstairs. "Shall we go my'lady?" I asked offering her my arm. "Yes let's," she replied grinning as she took my arm. We walked out of the castle getting odd looks from many people as we went. The harsh cold foggy air slapped against our faces as we stepped out of the main door. Signs of autumn were everywhere. The trees were gold, red, and orange and the ground was scattered with their leaves. We walked for quite sometime talking and laughing hand in hand until she suddenly stopped and turned to an old oak tree and started to climb. "What are you doing?" I asked with amusement looking up at her as she sat on a branch grinning down at me. She suddenly pulled out her wand and swept up a big pile of orange, yellow, red, and brown leaves below her. "Come on," she said beckoning me up. I climbed up and sat right next to her. "Ok.now what do we do?" I asked looking down at the leaves and then back at her. She grinned and then fell into the pile of leaves yelling 'wee!' I laughed and followed suit landing right next to her. I smiled and then grabbed a pile of leaves and shoved them down the back of her cloak. She gasped and then tackled me. We rolled in the leaves putting leaves in our cloaks and faces. She laughed as we started to roll down a hill finally ending at the end with me on top of her. "Give up yet?" I asked smirking. Her eyes narrowed as she whispered, "Never." I smiled and then shoved leaves in her face. She screamed as I ran away. I looked back just as she tackled me making her land on top of me. She smiled and threw leaves in my hair messing up my perfect hair. "You did not just mess up my hair," I exclaimed in disbelief. She grinned and started to run. Thankfully with so many years of Seeker practice my hand shot out and grabbed her arm. I pulled her down on the ground and pinned her. Her curly brown hair fanned out as her golden eyes stared into mine. She giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Draco you take more time to fix your hair than I do," she exclaimed as I glared. "Hey! I love my hair!" I replied defensively. "Blondie," she whispered. My mouth hung open in surprise. "Hey at least I'm not a brunette!" I said picking up one of her curls which was just as soft as it looked. "I like my hair and unlike you it doesn't take 2 hours to fix it in the morning," she said giggling. "But I am glad you got rid of the whole vampire look," she said wrinkling her nose. "I'm glad you got rid of that whole bush look," I replied grinning. She glared and shoved leaves in my hair and face and then rolled out from underneath me. "Hermione I thought we already went over this," I exclaimed as I pulled out my wand and put a leg locking charm on her. "Do NOT mess with my hair," I finished as I looked down at her. She glared and pulled out her own and put me in a full body-binding curse and undid her own. She smiled looking down at me and then sat down next to me. "I know but it's so much fun.Ohmygosh you know what would be even better," she said fingering my blonde hair. "What?" I asked starting to panic. "If we spiked it purple," she said grinning. "You wouldn't dare!" I exclaimed glaring up at her. "You can thank Lavender and Parvarty when I'm done," she said pulling out her wand. She leaned over me and said a quiet curse and then pulled out a small mirror. "So.what do you think?" she asked smiling. "I'm going to kill you," I growled staring at my spiked purple and blonde hair. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to leave you here," she replied brightly as she got off the ground. "Just remember I know where you sleep," I yelled as she walked away.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I smiled as I lay down in bed that night. Draco's still probably out there I should go and free him but then again this bed is so comfy! He'll live, I thought with a grin as I remembered his purple hair. I slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep only to be awaken by a wiggle in my bed. I jumped out of my bed and threw back then covers to see 3 gardener snakes in the bottom of my bed staring back at me and slithering towards me. I may not be scared of many things but a snake was the top one. Usually if I saw something like this I would pull out my wand and wipe them away in less than a second but seeing these snakes in my bed my mind went blank. I screamed just as Draco strolled in smirking. "Pay back's hell Granger," he said smirking. I glared, grabbed a pillow and lunged at him. I wacked him over the head as hard as I could and ran down the stairs towards his wand. His gray eyes lit up in fear as I put it in my red silk pj pocket. I grinned and stuck my tongue at him. He ran down the stairs and grabbed a pillow. We had a pillow fight till the wee hours of the night. By the time we were done our pillows were flat and there was a storm of feathers all around the common room. By the end of our fight we both ended up on his couch breathless. "Draco you get up to my room and get rid of those snakes," I said between breaths. "Why should I? You left me in a body-bind curse for 3 hours in the cold," he said stubbornly. "Draco if you don't get up there and get rid of those snakes then I'm going to take over your room and lock you out," I said sitting up. "I'm not gonna," he said crossing his arms over his chest like a 3 year old. I sighed and then quickly got up form his couch and ran into his room and locked the door. "HERMIONE GRANGER! Get out of my room NOW!" he yelled pounding on the door. "Not until you get rid of those snakes," I said while looking around his room. "Why don't you come out and then I'll get rid of the snakes?" he asked desperately. "NO! Your bed is too comfortable," I said bouncing on it. I started to get worried when I didn't get a reply from him. I shrugged thinking he gave up and lay down on his green, soft bed. I shut my eyes and yawned and when I opened them I saw a pair of gray eyes staring back at me. I screamed. "Boo," He said grinning as he tickled me. "Draco-have-mercy," I said between giggles. "So Granger's weakness is snakes and being ticklish. I'll have to remember those," he replied as I rolled off the bed and tried to run to the door but he grabbed me and pulled me back. "Oh and I don't want to forget brooms," he said grinning as he tickled me even more. I laughed and laughed until tears started streaming down my face. "Draco-please-stop," I said laughing. He grinned and then fell down on his bed right next to me. I turned and propped my head on my elbow and asked, "So what's your weakness?" He turned to me and thought for a while and then replied in a serious voice, "Brunettes." I laughed and then yawned. "You know I think Dumbledore made your bed comfier then mine," I said stretching. "I agree," he said smiling. "So.did you get rid of the snakes?" I asked sitting up. "Erm.I couldn't find them," he said quietly. "DRACO MALFOY! They could be anywhere!" I said hugging my knees. He smiled, "I know." "You have a cruel sense of amusement," I said glaring at him. "Hey I was just getting you back for my hair," he replied defensively.  
"I couldn't resist," I said starring at his hair. He smiled mischievously and pulled out the 3 snakes. I screamed and fell off the bed. The snakes wiggle for a minute and then they froze. They were rubber.  
"You know I never knew I could trick you that easily," he said picking then up and putting then in a drawer of his desk as I blushed.  
"You're so mean," I said with a sigh as I pulled myself up from the floor.  
"I'm going to go to bed see you tomorrow," I said walking out of his room.  
"Night 'Mione," he said with a laugh. 


	4. Hogsmade and Horses

I only own the plot of the story so don't sue me!!!!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I groaned as my alarm clock went off. It was the Sunday that everyone went to Hogsmade to get ready for the ball. I rolled over and pushed snooze. I only got 5 more minutes of sleep before Hermione crept into my room and jumped on my bed.  
"Wake up Draco!" she said laughing as she jumped from side of my bed to the other. I smirked and pulled both of her ankles so she fell on her back with a shriek.  
"Seeing as I'm a lot stronger than you are and didn't get much sleep last night I wouldn't do that again," I said yawning.  
"I could take you," she said sitting up and facing me.  
"Oh really?" I replied laughing. She glared and grabbed a green pillow and wacked me over the head.  
"Yeah really," she said hopping off my bed pulling the covers with her and ran out the door.  
"Hey!" I whined getting up and running after her.  
"Draco really now.I thought that the Prince of Slytherin would be used to the cold seeing as his common room is in the dungeons," she said stopping me with a hand on my chest as I raised a pillow above my head.  
"Yeah.and how would you know what my common room is like?" I asked raising my pillow higher. Her eyes flashed and she blushed as she looked away.  
"So the teacher's pet isn't perfect after all," I said surprised at what I had just found out.  
"Hey it was only once," she said quickly as she sat down on her couch.  
"Go on." I said sitting down on my own couch. She grinned and said,  
"I can't you have to get ready for Hogsmade and the Heads can't be late."  
"Fine but I'm going to get that story out of you sooner or later," I said glaring as I got up off my couch and walked up stairs. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, brushed my perfect blonde hair and teeth and walked down stairs.  
"Draco Malfoy in muggle clothes," said Hermione with raised eyebrows. I glared and said, "You know I don't hate muggles."  
"Then what were those endless insults that passed between us for oh.what 6 years?" she asked as she pulled on her cloak and beanie.  
"That was just you Granger I never really hated muggles," I replied glaring.  
"Come on we're going to be late," I grabbing her wrist and walked out of the portrait and couldn't help but notice that she flinched at the touch. I'll have to ask her about those bruises in the beginning of the year, I thought as we walked out onto the grounds and into a carriage. The ride was shorter than most as we spent it talking. I still didn't get the story out of her she seemed to change the subject every time. She grinned as we stepped out of the carriage and into the busy streets of Hogsmade.  
"I know you don't like shopping for clothes so I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in about an hour ok," she said as she walked the other way soon joined with Ginny Weasley. I sighed and walked to the dress robe shop to get new ones for the dance. Black was perfect as usual. As I was walking through the many isles of robes I over heard my least favorite voices of Potter and Weasley.  
"Do you miss Hermione?" asked the unmistakable voice of Weasley.  
"Um.well oh my.I haven't really thought about that.I dono I've been hanging out with you, Cho, and Lavender I just sorta forgot about her," he said going through a rack of robes.  
"Yeah.she just doesn't fit in anymore.sorta like a 5th wheel or something," said Weasley with a sigh. Hermione would be crushed if she heard that, I thought sadly as the subject changed quickly to their girl friends but my thoughts were interrupted with a quiet sob of someone behind a shelf of robes near Potter and Weasley. I turned to see Hermione with tears streaming down her face as she looked at the two boys in front of her. They stood shocked and quickly blushed.  
"'Mione we can explain we." started Potter.  
"No just forget it. I'm not important anymore," she said and then turned out of the small shop.  
"Nice going," I said with a sigh as I ran out of the store after her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it! I knew we had drifted but they had no right saying stuff like that, I thought as I ran. I just kept on running I didn't know but I could hear footsteps behind me. 'Probably Harry and Ron wanting to make some lameass excuse,' I thought bitterly as I kept on running but someone grabbed my wrist and spun me around. There was Draco with a very sympathetic look. He pulled me into a hug as I sobbed. He always seemed to help.  
"I.can't believe they said that," I said sadly as silent tears dropped down my face like rain.  
"Don't cry over them.they aren't worth it," he said quietly as I rested my head against his chest.  
"I can't help it they've never said something like that to me," I said as he whipped away my tears.  
"I know.come on lets go get a butterbeer," he said smiling trying to cheer me up. I nodded quietly as we walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks. I almost ran out the door as I noticed the four of them in a corner talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. Draco quickly led me to a stool on the other side of the room and ordered two butterbeers. The waiter set them down in front of us and walked away. I picked up the mug and drank the amber liquid, which slid down like creamy milk warming up my insides. I smiled as I set it down. We talked for awhile when I remembered that I still had to get a dress for the Ball.  
"Thanks for cheering me up Draco but I still have to go and get a dress.I'll see you later ok?" I said as I put some money on the table and slid off the stool. 'Great I have walk past their table,' I thought sadly. I held my head up high and walked past them only to be stopped by Lavender.  
"Hey 'Mione why don't you come and sit with us instead of that.Slytherin thing," she said nodding towards Draco with disgust. My eyes flashed as I looked at the two boys across from them. "Well as you put it that Slytherin thing is a better friend then some," I said looking at Harry and Ron and then continued, "And I wouldn't want to get in your way. Oh and it's Hermione not 'Mione," I said looking at the scene before me with disgust. Cho and Harry were playing footzie as Ron and Lavender looked back at me in shock. "Good day," I said sticking my nose up in the air and quickly walked out of the pub. I smiled as I walked out of the pub but it quickly faded as I saw Ginny sitting on a tree swing crying. "Ginny what's wrong what happened?" I asked running over to her. "Colon broke up with me and my brother is totally ignoring me because of his stupid girlfriend," she said as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Ginny," I whispered sympathetically. "You know what.why don't you hang out with me and a.friend today? It would cheer you up he's quite funny," I offered smiling. "You know that sounds like a good idea.thanks," she said as she wiping away tears and sniffed as we headed down the street. "You wouldn't mind if we went in here do you? I still have to get a dress," I said as we walked past a dress shop. "Oh I still have to get mine," she said as we entered the shop. I gasped as we walked from rack to rack. "Ginny this would be perfect on you," I said holding out a black dress. It had a slit that went up to mid thigh and had an X in the back. Which came with a small black mask that covered her eyes. "You that's great one second I'm going to go and try it on," she said disappearing into a stall. I slowly skimmed some of the racks near by running my hands along the dresses until I came to a very pretty white dress. I grinned and ran into the nearest empty stall. I slipped it on and gasped as I turned to see a very different girl in the mirror. It was full length with sleeves that fanned out from the elbows to my wrists. The front was cut a little low and hugged me in all of the right places. It was kind of see through and very silky feeling. It seemed as if I glowed. "'Mione where are you?" asked Ginny outside of her changing stall. "Oh one second I found the prettiest dress," I replied coming out of the stall. I gasped as I saw Ginny. The dress looked stunning on her. It hugged her in all of the right places and it matched her hair perfectly. "It's beautiful Ginny! I think you should get it," I said grinning as she spun around. "Your's is amazing 'Mione! Come on let's buy them," she exclaimed as she ran into her stall. We both came out of the small shop 10 minutes later with grins on our faces. "Come on Ginny let's go back to school we can go and do stuff around the lake it's really fun," I said dragging her to the carriages. The carriage ride was rather short as we talked about our dresses, hair, and make up many subjects I hated to talk about but I was very excited for some odd reason. Then the dreaded subject of who we were going with came up. "Well.I was going to go with Colon but," she sniffed sadly. "I'll find you a perfect date don't worry," I said reassuring her. "Ok! But wait who are you going with?" she asked as we entered the castle gates. "No one.yet," I replied quietly as the carriage stopped. "Come on you have to see my common room it's soooo cool!" I said quickly changing the subject and dragging her out of the carriage. "Come on we're almost there," I said beckoning her towards the annoying portrait. "I have to warn you my portrait is rather." I started as we reached it. "Oh hello," she said giggling as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and giggled non-stop. Ginny's eyes widened. I quickly said the password and we ran in. "Checkmate," said a unfamiliar voice. "Damn you! You get me every time!" exclaimed Draco as we entered the common room. There was Blaise Zambini beaming with pleasure and Draco playing chess. "Oh hello," I said as me and Ginny sat down on my couch. She was in awe as soon as she had entered the room. "Hey 'Mione this is Blaise, Blaise this is 'Mione," said Draco looking at Ginny questioningly. "Hey," I said smiling. "This is Ginny," I said pointing to the red headed girl who was starring about her as if it was heaven. I laughed. "Earth to Ginny," I said waving my hand in front of her face. She suddenly blushed as she saw who was also in the common room. "Oh! Erm...sorry," she said blushing even deeper. "Come on I'll show you the bathroom it's wonderful," I said with a grin as I pulled her into the bathroom. "Wow!" she exclaimed walking around the bathroom. "It's amazing!" she exclaimed walking up the stairs to the second pool. "Yeah." I said quietly. "Come on let's go and see if they want to go horse back riding," I said suddenly as an idea popped into my head. "With Slytherins?!" she asked in shock. "Really they're not that bad," I said as we walked into the common room. "Hey do you guys want to come horse back riding with us?" I asked as we walked over to the boys lounged out on the couch. "It'll be lots of fun." I added smiling. "Sure," said Blaise getting up and stretching. "Ok we'll met you in front of the main doors in about 5 minutes ok?" I said as we ran up to my room. "Come on Ginny no time to look around we have to get your cloak and stuff," I said dragging her through the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as we entered we ran right into Harry and Ron. "Oh.sorry," I mumbled quickly as I ran up to the girls dormitories with Ginny. Five minutes later we were out on the grounds walking toward the stables. "I never knew we even had horses," said Blaise as we walked into the barn. "Do you know how to ride?" I asked walking over to a horse and handing the reins to him. "Yeah," he replied jumping up into the saddle. "Good," I said smiling. I quickly walked over to Ginny and handed her the reins to a beautiful brown color horse with a star in the middle of its forehead. "Don't worry 'Mione I know how to ride," she said before I could ask her anything. I grinned and then grabbed my own horse since Draco already had his. His was all black which I think matched him quite well. I quickly grabbed my own and walked towards the others. She was a sandy colored beauty with a star in the middle of her forehead. We all rode out of the barn and into the fall air. All of the trees were orange, yellow, and red making the edge of the forest look like it was on fire. We started to ride around the lake when I suddenly pulled Draco aside and let Ginny and Blaise ride ahead. "Draco, does Blaise have a date to the ball?" I asked quietly. His eye brows rose and replied, "'Mione he really isn't your type."  
I slapped him upside the head and said with a laugh, "Not for me you idiot for Ginny."  
He grinned catching onto my plan.  
"No he doesn't have one.yet," he said as we made our second lap around the lake.  
"Good," I said smiling.  
"So did you get a dress?" he asked looking at me. I nodded.  
"Well.what does it look like?" he asked starring at me.  
"You'll have to find out at the ball," I replied playfully.  
"Who are you going with?" he asked brushing a stray hair out of his face. I looked down at me saddle and then quietly replied, "No one."  
"Do you want to go with me?" he asked softly. I looked up and grinned.  
"Of course," I exclaimed. He let out a breath he had been holding and smiled. We rode in our first awkward silence when we reached the forest part of the shore of the lake. Suddenly my horse went out of control and started galloping into the forest. I screamed as it took off. I quickly pulled out my wand and tried to freeze the horse but it didn't work. I tried coaxing it but it didn't work. I started to panic. The horse was taking us deeper into the forest. It never slowed. We suddenly reached a clearing. It was a wide field with a cliff at the end. To my horror the horse headed straight for it. Never stopping. 


	5. Halloween's kiss

I do not own the characters just the plot so don't sue me!!!!!  
  
For those of you that have reviewed thanx for the advice!! (  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Blaise and I waited patiently at the bottom of the staircase talking about Quidditch when suddenly his mouth fell open in the middle of his explanation on my the Chuddly Cannons were going to lose this season. I turned around slowly to see Hermione in a simple but very beautiful white dress that seemed to glow. Her auburn hair fanned out in soft curls down her back and her smiled glowed as she walked down the stairs. Her amber eyes seemed so tempting to get lost in at the moment. For once my mouth dropped open in awe.  
"You look.beautiful," I said looking her up and down. She laughed and said,  
"You aren't so bad yourself," she said stepping down the last step.  
"Shall we go Milady?" I asked offering her my arm. She grinned and took my arm. The four of us exited out of the common room and down the hall talking and laughing as we went. When we entered the Great Hall everyone stopped talking. It must have been a sight to see.two Slytherins and two Gryffindors going to a ball together. Even if we all had masks on my hair easily gave me away along with Ginny's and Blaise's which was black. Everyone wondered who I had on my arm. The talk slowly continued as we walked through the crowd and sat down at a table. Blaise suddenly tugged on my arm and gave me a warning look as a squeal of anger came from the crowd which quickly parted to show a angry Pansy in a green dress that went to her knees. She wore snake skin knee boots and her hair with green streaks that looked a lot thinner and a big green mask with a P on the forehead. She stomped up to the table and screamed.  
"Who's this.this girl?"  
"She's my date now leave," I replied coldly.  
"Well save a dance for me and then maybe after you ditch this.this thing why don't you come and visit me.for free," she said trying to sound seductively. We all burst into laugher as she turned and left.  
"Her dress." exclaimed Ginny with disgust.  
"That image.will haunt me forever," said Hermione starring at Pansy who was dancing wildly with a very short 5th year. I got up slowly and put on my best gentlemen tone,  
"Would you like to dance?" I asked offering my hand.  
"Of course," she said taking my hand as I led her onto the dance floor. The fast song had just ended and a slow song started. She grinned as I pulled her close. We seemed to fit together perfectly. We slowly danced to the music next to Ginny and Blaise when we were interrupted. Two boys who were unmistakably Potter and Weasley asked to cut in. I glanced down at Hermione who gave me a nod. I nodded to Weasley and I stepped off the dance floor with Blaise.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The song started slowly drifting through the Great Hall. Draco pulled me close as we danced to the music. It was perfect we seemed to fit perfectly and I felt so save in his arms. I put my head on his shoulder. 'This night is perfect,' I thought as I gave Ginny a smile who was dancing very close to Blaise. Suddenly he stopped. 'Why did he stop?!' I thought puzzled missing his warm touch.  
"May I cut in?" asked a black haired boy. No mistake it was Harry. Draco looked down at me asking me silently if it was alright. I gave him a nod so he nodded and then left. I sighed as a new song came on. It was quite fast.  
"Hermione.I'm so sorry," he said as he dipped me. I glared and didn't answer.  
"Please forgive us. We miss you 'Mione!" he pleaded. I had to admit I did miss them sometimes but what they did still cut me like a knife. I bit my lip and then replied,  
"Alright," he grinned and spun me around in the air.  
"Now for another question. Has 'Mione got a boy friend?" he asked playfully.  
"Who Draco? Oh no! He's just a really really good friend," I replied laughing. But secretly inside I found myself wishing it were different.  
"Mhmmm," he said twirling me in and then out.  
"What?! It's true and even if we were I'd have to get permission from you two. I swear it's like you're my father or something," I exclaimed as the song ended.  
"I like to think of it more of a big brother and I wouldn't care of you did," he said grinning. I smiled and then gave him a big hug.  
"We've missed you so much," said Harry. I grinned and then turned to Ron and Ginny. It wasn't going very well for them. I frowned and then stepped closer to see then in a corner.  
"What the hell are you doing with a Slytherin?" whispered Ron his eyes flashing dangerously. Ginny cowered in the corner. I knew what was coming next so I stopped it just in time.  
"He's her date. I to have a Slytherin as well and I'm quite happy to be with him. Now if you excuse me Ron Ginny and I need to get back to our dates," I replied as I pulled Ginny from the corner and looked back to see a shocked Ron. 'Harry'll tell him later,' I thought as we went back to our dates.  
"So how'd it go?" asked Draco as we walked out into the garden.  
"It was great we've become friends again," I exclaimed smiling. His face looked disappointed.  
"Don't worry Draco you'll still be my best friend!" I said reassuring him. He grinned and helped me onto a rock next to the lake.  
"So the golden trio is reunited," he said staring out at the lake.  
"Are we a big threat to your title?" I asked playfully. He laughed and looked back at me.  
"Of course not nothing is," he said still starring at me. I grinned and then broke the gaze. We spent a few hours talking until a clock rang saying it was 4 in the morning. I yawned and the leaned against his chest.  
"Tired?" he asked.  
"Just a little," I replied and suddenly shivered as a cold autumn wind blew around us. He quickly unbuttoned his cloak and wrapped it around me.  
"Thanks," I said smiling.  
"'Tis but a gentlemen's duty to warm a lady when she is cold," he replied in a gentlemen tone.  
"Draco Malfoy? A gentleman?" I replied laughing.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed putting on a hurt face.  
"I think we should get back Filch is probably watching like a hawk for late night for ahem.couples," he said grinning. I laughed as he jumped down from the rock and held out his hand. I took his hand and got halfway down the rock but fell. His seeker reflexes got the better of him as he quickly up an arm around my waist and slowly set me down against the rock. I blushed and quickly looked down at my feet. He slowly lifted my chin with his hand and starred into my eyes. I suddenly couldn't help it anymore I finally let myself get lost in his deep gray eyes. Our lips got closer and closer like some sort of magnet I slowly closed the gap between us and shut my eyes. The kiss was soft and not rushed. He was very gentle. My arms went around his neck as he put his around my waist while the kiss deepened. We both pulled apart breathless. I suddenly looked away and whispered, "We should probably get back."  
"Yeah," he whispered. About a half an hour later and two close calls we finally entered our common room.  
"Night," I said quietly as I went up my stairs to my room. My mind filled with a billion questions but the main one that seemed to never leave was did I really like him? 


	6. getting closer every minute

I don't own anything but the plot of this story so don't sue me  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sighed as I fell back onto my bed and shut my eyes reviewing all that had happened that day. I fell asleep thinking about the kiss and awoke at 9. I groaned and then rolled over. I slowly got out of bed and shuffled downstairs and into the empty bathroom. I slowly stepped into the shower letting the streaming water wash away my thoughts of her touch but only for a second. I stepped out of the shower and changed into a white sleeved long shirt with rolled up sleeves and some black pants. I sighed and sat down on my window seat and started to read my book. About an hour later a very sleepy looking Hermione came out of the shower and fell back onto her couch.  
"Morning," I said quietly looking up from my book to she her in her usual pleated short shirk and tight white shirt and tie. I loved her hair it always fanned out about her.  
"Morning," she said yawning.  
"What are you reading?" she asked in her bookworm tone as she walked over to me.  
"My all time favorite Hogwarts a History," I replied showing her the cover. She suddenly brightened and sat down next to me.  
"Really?! That's my favorite too! I think it's fascinating," she said grinning.  
"What chapter are you on?" she asked scooting closer and looking down at the book.  
"The four founders," I replied putting half of the book on her lap.  
"Oh I love that chapter!" she said smiling.  
"Me too. If you want.you could read with me," I asked shyly. She nodded and scooted closer as we both got absorbed into the book's pages. Hours later we both fell back as we finished the last page.  
"That's got to be my 20th time," she said with a sigh.  
"You always were a bookworm," I replied laughing. I sat up and glanced at the clock above the fireplace, 12.  
"We missed breakfast.lunch should be starting soon," I said standing up and stretching.  
"Wow," she said standing up.  
"I guess I should be going. I'll see you later," she said walking out of the common room. I sat down onto my couch. Do I really like her? It was only a kiss. but a damn good one, I thought with a sigh. I quickly pushed her out of my mind as Blaise walked into the common room.  
"Hey," he said sitting down across from me.  
"You two missed breakfast.were you fraternizing with the enemy?" he asked laughing.  
"No." I said slowly, "Not really." His eyebrows rose in surprise.  
"What did you do?" he asked grinning. I paused and then said quietly,  
"Well.we kissed."  
"YOU KISSED HER?" he exclaimed grinning.  
"I knew it.me and Ginny said it would take 2 weeks at the most and you two would be together," he said smiling.  
"Well we aren't together," I said with a sigh.  
"Well do you like the girl?" he asked simply. I paused that's what I didn't know.  
"I don't know," I said uncomfortably. This was the first thing in my whole entire life that I was undecided about and it drove me crazy.  
"Well you two kissed didn't you?"  
"Yeah.but that was just a kiss."  
"I can't help you on this on mate. You have to decide if you like her or not but I got to tell you Gryffindors girls are very nice girlfriends," he said grinning. I laughed.  
"I'm starving let's go down and get some lunch," I said as we got up. He sighed and followed me out of the common room. We talked about Quidditch all the way there and through lunch. I couldn't help it every other second my gaze landed on a certain Gryffindor. She seemed to draw my attention like a magnet.  
"Hey Draco.earth to Draco." said Blaise waving his hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked down at my grinning friend.  
"You've got it bad mate," he said shaking his head.  
"No I don't," I said quickly.  
"Then why do you keep on starring at her?" he asked already knowing the answer. I didn't want to admit it but he was right. I grinned and was about to say something when Pansy came up.  
"Hi Drakie," she said sitting down in my lap and putting her arms around my neck.  
"Pansy get off," I said coldly as I pushed her off my lap.  
"Drakie.don't you love me?" she asked in a hurt voice.  
"No," I said looking at her with disgust. She burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall. I shrugged and continued eating as Blaise pestered me about Hermione.  
"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed putting down my fork.  
"I admit it I like her,' I said so only he could hear.  
"YES! I knew it!" he said with a grin.  
"Know the question is.does she like you back?" he asked as both of our eyes landed on two Gryffindor girls talking.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"HE KISSED YOU?!" she practically yelled drawing many people's attentions including Harry and Ron's.  
"Shh." I said putting a hand over her mouth.  
"Sorry! Well.are you guys together?" she asked anxious for my answer.  
  
"No," I replied quietly looking down at my plate. I suddenly shivered as I remembered his soft touch.  
"And why not?!" she asked looking distressed. I shrugged and looked up from my plate as my gaze landed on a blonde Slytherin. Our eyes locked for a second but then I suddenly broke away.  
"Well do you like him?" she asked looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"I don't know." I said with a sigh. To my great annoyance for the rest of the meal she kept on pestering me about him and my eyes always fell on him. I sighed as we finally got up. She suddenly pinned me against the wall right before I could get out of the door. I looked over her shoulder to see an amused Blaise and Draco. I looked back down at Ginny who was looking at me determinedly.  
"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me! Usually friends don't have to force it, but I will," she said pulling out her wand. My eyes flashed with amusement. She was very brave but I was a lot quicker with wands and not to mention about 3 inches taller. She pointed her wand at my stomach. I threw up my arms with a laugh and replied,  
"ALRIGHT! So I like him."  
She pulled her wand away and grinned.  
"I knew it," she said smiling as we walked down the hallway and out onto the grounds.  
We both walked into the stables and picked our horses. I chose the one Draco had last time.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked uneasily as we rode out of the barn.  
"Don't worry Ginny! It'll be fine," I replied grinning as I patted my horse. We decided to only go around the lake about across a bridge instead of going through the forest trail. As we pasted my favorite tree laughing we noticed that Draco and Blaise were leaning against the trunk and talking. Blaise grinned as he noticed us and walked over.  
"Well hello ladies," he said smiling.  
"Hey," said Ginny laughing.  
"Hi boys," I replied grinning.  
"What might I ask are you doing on a horse? Don't you remember last time?" ask Draco as he walked up to us. My eyebrows rose and I crossed my arms stubbornly.  
"That is not going to stop me from riding," I said stubbornly. He grinned and walked up to my horse and pat it's mane.  
"Well I guess I don't have to worry to much seeing as you picked a very sane horse," he said looking up at me and smiling. I blushed and smiled.  
"Would you guys like to join us?" asked Ginny looking at me and Draco with amusement.  
"No sorry ladies we have Quidditch practice," replied Blaise with a sad look.  
"Maybe next time," said Ginny as she gave Blaise a kiss. I rolled my eyes as Draco laughed.  
"I guess we'll have to ride by ourselves," I said playfully with a sigh.  
"We'll see you later," said Draco as and Blaise walked away.  
"Bye," I said waving sadly. My gaze never left him as he walked back to the castle with Blaise.  
"Let's face it 'Mione. two Slytherins have stolen our hearts," she said with a sigh as we turned our horses in the other direction. We rode in silence as I thought about what she had said. Was she right?  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Quidditch practice was normal the wind felt great and it was the only time of the day that I could forget her touch. I walked into the shower house next to the pitch and took a nice long shower and then changed. I smiled as I walked into the common room there she was reading with a smile on her face next to the fire. Her amber eyes seemed to glow with excitement as she read each word. Her brown hair flew about her and glowed. I grinned and sat next to her. She smiled and then it quickly faded into an awkward silence.  
"Draco we need to talk about last night," she said quietly looking up into my eyes.  
"I don't regret kissing you 'Mione," I admitted holding her gaze. Her eyes seemed to brighten.  
"I don't either." she said smiling. I grinned and replied,  
"Good." She smiled and then put her book down and crawled into my lap. I smiled as she leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as we sat there savoring each other's touch and looking into the glowing flames of the fire.  
I awoke to see that we had fallen asleep on the couch and she was curled up next to me. I glanced around and saw to my surprise a very amused Ginny and Blaise watching us from the entrance from the common room. I grinned and shook my head as they came in. Hermione stirred and then looked up to see them. She quickly took in her surrounds and blushed.  
"Morning you two," said Ginny smiling as she sat next to Blaise.  
"Have a nice night?" asked Blaise with a grin.  
"Quite," replied Hermione as she sat up and yawned. 


	7. Saddness falls

I don't own anything but the plot of this story so don't sue me!  
  
Weeks past and their relationship grew to where they were stuck together like glue. Each weekend they hung out outside rain or shine and at night they spent it in each other's arms. It got to where the whole school knew and every Gryffindor and Slytherin despised the four except for Harry. Ron was very heart broken that Slytherins had stolen his little sister and his best friend. Easter was nearing and with all of the happiness the two had forgotten about what was awaiting them in their vacation.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I awoke in my hammock in the arms of Draco. I smiled yawned.  
"Morning 'Mione," said Draco in my ear. I yawned and snuggled against him.  
"Morning," I said leaning my head back against his chest.  
"You know today would be a great day to go flying," he said quietly. My eyes flow open.  
"Mhmmm, well I'm going to go off to breakfast," I said standing up and stretching. He smiled and stood up. I yawned and pulled out my wand and changed into a white tank top and blue jeans letting my hair out of its clip with a wave of my wand. Black mascara and eyeliner suddenly appeared on my face with another wave and I grinned and then walked downstairs and out of the common room.  
"Morning boys," I said as I sat down next to Harry and Ron.  
"Morning 'Mione," they said with a yawn. We ate our breakfast and talked about Snape one of our favorite topics of conversation. It soon turned to Quidditch to my disgust. I rolled my eyes and got up and left. They didn't seem to notice so I walked out of the Great Hall and out onto the lake. I walked into the spring sunshine and walked onto the Quidditch pitch with Ginny as we watch Blaise and Draco fly around. We talked for a while when suddenly we heard a swoop behind us. Ginny screamed in delight as Blaise carried her off on his broom. I laughed as Draco circled them and then looked at me with a grin.  
"No," I said as he flew towards me. I quickly ran to the stairs and sat on the top step with a grin. He couldn't get me in here. He stopped right above the stands looking at me with a grin.  
"You have to come out soon," he said. I glared and shook my head.  
"I can last for quite a while," I said noticing the twinkle in his eye.  
"And so can I," he replied grinning. I glared and then with one quick motion I shot down the stairs. I slowly poked my head around the edge of the bottom of the stairs to see a smiling Draco circling above. I pressed myself against the stands as I crept around the stands. I shrieked in surprise as an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the broom in one quick motion. I looked behind me to see a grinning Draco.  
"Draco Malfoy you get me back on the ground this instant!" I exclaimed starting to panic. He shook his head and smiled as he pulled me close and then leaned over me and guided the broom. "Just trust me," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine but I nodded as he started to fly off. I leaned against him in fright as we soared higher. We flew around the pitch chasing Blaise and Ginny until the sun started to set. He did one last circle and then flew towards my balcony. He dismounted and helped me down and grinned.  
"I guess flying isn't that bad," I said looking at the lake.  
"I knew you'd like it," he said softly into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.  
"It's the only thing I haven't been able to learn," I replied with a grin.  
"I could teach you if you wanted maybe the next vacation break or something," he offered.  
"Thanks but I prefer to have my feet on the ground," I said laughing.  
"And plus I won't be here Easter vacation," I added sadly.  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
"Back home to visit my dad," I replied quietly. He sighed sadly and pulled me onto the hammock.  
"Are you going to be here?" I asked leaning against him.  
"No.I'm going back home," he replied stiffly.  
"Oh. you aren't going to do it are you?" I asked softly.  
"Do what?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.  
"Get the dark mark," I replied quietly. He tensed as I mentioned it and replied,  
"'Mione I have no choice," he replied sadly. My shoulders dropped in disappointment. We sat in silence for awhile looking at the sun set.  
"Well I guess we should probably get to dinner," I said slowly getting up.  
"Alright," he said sighing. We walked to the Great Hall in silence and went to our own tables. I quietly sat down at the end of the table remembering the last time I was at my house. The vision of my mother's body flashed into my memory. I shuddered and dropped my fork as a gray and black owl dropped a letter onto my plate. I slowly turned the owl over to see my dad's handwriting. I quickly glanced around the Great and Hall and then slowly opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I understand that your Easter break tomorrow. I've written this letter to remind you to come. I haven't seen you in a while and we have some catching up to do. I shuddered and dropped the letter knowing exactly what he meant. I took a deep breath and picked up where I left off. I will meet you at the station. Don't keep me waiting long I'm not a patient man.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
I let out a breath I had been holding and then ran out of the Great Hall with my letter. Tears threatened to stream down my face as I thought of what he would do. Draco caught me in his arms as I dashed out of the hall. He looked down at me in concern. I returned his gaze but with a tear stained face. He slowly leaned down and kissed my tears away. I gave him a small smile but then pulled away form his embrace and ran down the corridor. I ran to the Astronomy Tower and sat down against the tower wall and let the tears come. I sat there for hours as tears fell like rain down my face and the stars started to come out. The cold night air surrounded me making me shiver. I lot out a sob as I had remembered what damage he had done in only 5 minutes. I hated to think of what he could do to me in a week. I spent the rest of the night up in the tower starring out at the stars and crying about my mom and my dad. I awoke the next day at sunrise to find that I had fallen asleep on the floor. I groaned as I rubbed my neck and back. I checked my watch to see that it was 7. The carriages would be here in an hour. I sighed and slowly walked out of the tower and into the Gryffindor common room and through the trap door to my own room. I didn't know why I was avoiding Draco but I was. I guess I didn't want him to give me sympathy. That was the one thing I hated. It never helped. I glanced in the mirror as I past and stopped short. I looked horrible. I quickly grabbed a towel and clothes and walked downstairs and took a shower. I hadn't bumped into him yet. I smiled as I walked out which quickly faded as I saw a very troubled Draco sitting on his window seat.  
"Morning," I said softly approaching him. His expression brightened as he saw me.  
"'Mione where have you been I've been looking all over for you!" he exclaimed standing up and wrapping his arms around me giving me a kiss.  
"Oh don't worry about it," I replied quietly as we pulled apart. He cocked his head to the side and gave me a confused look. He quickly replaced it with a smile as he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me close as we looked out onto the grounds. We watched until the first carriage arrived.  
"I have to go and pack," I said softly as I got up.  
"Alright meet me down near the carriages in about 15 minutes ok?" he replied getting up and walking to his own room. I nodded and then walked into my room and opened my trunk and with one wave of my wand everything flew into my trunk. I smiled and then levitated it out of the common room and onto the grounds. I met up with Draco as we walked into a carriage that was going to take me away to my horrible vacation. 


	8. Dark Easter

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I don't own anything but the plot of this story so don't sue me!!!!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
We quickly got into the carriage and sat next to each other. She curled up next to me as we sat there thinking about our vacations. I thought about last night and how disappointed she was when I told her I had to get my dark mark. It's not like I want to, but I have to for I am Voldemort's heir. I would miss her so much. I glanced at her. Her usual bright amber eyes had no glint in them. She hugged her knees and leaned against the window. She looked so sad. I wonder why? I sadly sighed and looked out at the window as we arrived at Hogsmade. It was about two hours to the station. We quickly boarded the train and got an empty compartment. She her mood got sadder and sadder as we neared the station.  
"I'm going to miss you Draco," she said sadly looking at me. I walked over to her and pulled her on to my lap and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I'm going to miss you to 'Mione," I said as she leaned her head against my chest. It was the way we always sat together. We spent the rest of the ride in the same position but talked very little. She looked close to tears as she stopped at the station. I gave her a kiss on the head before we got up and walked out of the train and grabbed our trunks. Before she left the platform she gave me a long kiss and a big hug and then took a deep breath and walked out of the platform and onto the station. She gave me one last longing look before she got in the car and drove away. I wondered in confusion why she was so sad but quickly forgot as my father walked up.  
"Draco," he said smiling.  
"Father," I said in response.  
"How's your year been going?" he asked as he stepped into the limo.  
"Fine," I said with a sigh as we drove out of the parking lot and into the busy streets of London.  
"You do remember your Marking Ceremony," he asked slowly.  
"How could I forget father?" I replied looking at the countryside. We spent the rest of the ride in silence as we neared the manor. My mother gave me a warm greeting as I walked through the doors.  
"Draco," she exclaimed giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"It's so good to see you my son," she said happily as we sat down.  
"It's good to see you to mother," I replied trying to sound happy but know what would happen soon. She put an arm on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look.  
"Don't worry Draco it will be fine," she said quietly. I nodded and quietly excuse myself from the parlor and walked up to my room. I fell back onto my black bed and sighed. Should I run? Should I get it? Do I have even have a choice?  
"Draco.come on down for dinner," she my mother softly outside of my room. I put on my usual blank stare and tried to push the up coming events out of my mind as we all sat down for dinner. Many death eaters were lodging at our manor for the week to watch the one thing that would ruin my life. We all sat and talked as Voldemort sat at the head of the table along with my father. If you could even call him that. I mentally groaned as Pansy spotted me. Her family of course HAD to bring her along for she was getting it done too.  
"Drakie," she squealed as she sat down and linked her arm around mine.  
"Pansy.get off!" I said so only she could hear. She grinned and just clung. As long as we were in the company of our parents, death eaters, and Voldemort I had to treat her kindly and act liked I loved her. Ever since we were babies Pansy and me were to be married in our last year of Hogwarts. Unless of course Lord Silvertongue's daughter would prove to be better she was attending Dumstring also in her 7th year. She never came to these things and her father seemed to forget her and glared whenever someone brought her up. I wonder why he isn't here with her for the ceremony. I glanced around the room for a glimpse of his dark brown hair and bright blue eyes but found none. I shrugged and took a deep breath as Pansy pulled me towards the gardens.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I took a deep breath and looked back at Draco getting my possibly last look at him and walked towards my dad's car. To my surprise a woman was in the front set laughing at something my dad had said. She had blonde hair and shocking green eyes. I filled with rage as my dad came out of the car and put my trunk away.  
"You best be good girl. She is my new.my new friend and she's going to be.visiting us for the holidays," he said choosing his words carefully. I wanted to slap him. I knew perfectly well what he meant. How dare he! He already had some.some girlfriend and it hadn't even been a year since my mother had died! Then again he had killed her in the first place, I thought bitterly as I got into the car. He didn't even bother to introduce me to her not that I cared. It didn't seem that she cared either. She had given me a good look over and then turned back to my father giggling. I sighed and put my head phones on and drowned out the sound of that slut's annoying high pitched giggles at any stupid joke my dad said.  
About an hour later we arrived at our house. I rolled my eyes as they got out of the car and walked up to the door with out even bothering to help me.  
"I might as well be an orphan," I mumbled to myself as I pulled my trunk out of the car and lugged it up to the house. When I entered the house I nearly dropped my trunk in shock. There in the living room was my father and that slut making out. I tried my best to lug my trunk up stairs and bottle my anger. I shuttered as I past my room and thought I can't stay here there are to many memories.but where else is there to stay? I glanced around the upstairs hallway and decided for my safety when I slept I would pretend to sleep in my room by keep my things in the attic and really sleep there when I thought it was safe to go to bed. I glanced around to make sure they weren't around and opened the dusty door to the attic and pulled my trunk to the top of the attic stairs and locked both doors. I glanced around to see an old bed in the corner and a load of trunks and boxes. I slowly pulled the blanket off of the bed and shook it trying my best to get all of the dust off. I tried to get the pillows clean to and managed to get most of the dust off. I quickly remade the bed and sat down on the old bed and looked out of the small window it see it was pouring. I leaned back on the bed and hugged my knees. I miss Draco so much, I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I awoke to see it was still pouring. I quietly got out of bed and walked over to my door and slowly opened it and walked down the stairs to the second one. I quietly pulled that one open to and saw that the hallway was empty too. My gaze automatically went to the entrance of my bedroom where my mother had been killed. I single tear dropped down my check as I walked past it and crept downstairs. I glanced around the living room to see a mess. There was a bra hanging on a lampshade and it my disgust a used condom in the middle of the floor. No need to guess what they did last night, I thought as I quickly walked away from the living room and into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge to see only beer. I groaned as I shut it. I went through the rest of the kitchen but only found junk food and more alcohol. I walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs and into my attic and pulled on some clothes and grabbed some money from my trunk. I glanced at the kitchen clock to see that it was 7:30. I walked out of the house and down the street towards the coffee house. I grabbed a bagel and some coffee and walked out of the shop and into a near by park that my mom and me had played at when I was younger.  
I spent most of the day swinging on an old swing that out looked a small duck pond. This was my routine for most of the time I was at my dad's. I avoided him and they made out and had sex. That was until my last night. I stayed at the duck pond until the sun set and then decided to go home. I slowly walked home. I didn't want to go but where else could I go? Absolutely no where, I thought gloomily as I walked through the door to see them cuddling on the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my room/attic. I sat on my bed and looked around my room to see what there was to do. My eyes finally landed on some old trunks and boxes. I grinned and walked over to them and starting digging. I went thorough many old photo albums until I landed on one that to my horror was moving. It was of my mom and dad holding hands. This was no muggle picture. I quickly set it aside and starting digging through the same trunk. I groaned in frustration as I couldn't find anything. I quickly threw everything back except for the picture. I sat back and sighed looking around the room. There was on more trunk in the far corner. It had my father's initials on the lid. I quickly pulled it towards me and opened the lid. My eyes widened as I saw the unmistakable Hogwarts crest on the inside. Curiosity took over me and I suddenly dug through the trunk and found many interesting books. I put many odd trinkets and a few books in my book bag and then quietly dropped the trunk lid in shock. There was one thing missing in this trunk.a wand. I suddenly fell back as I realized he still might actually have his wand. My head shot to the door as I heard a gasp and giggles and beer bottles clinking. I titled my head to the side in confusion. Usually I could hear there endless giggles and moans of pleasure. That meant only one thing. They had found my room and were walking up the stairs. I jumped up just as I heard a scream and I thump down the stairs. He must have pushed her. I heard the unmistakable sound of a spell as the door unlocked. Oh shit.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Days pasted as more death eaters arrived. I laid back in my bed as the sun started rising. Tonight was the night and my father for once in my life was actually smiling at me. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Sleep had left me. I yawned and stepped into the shower. This time to my disappointment the shower didn't even calm me. I needed to calm myself the ceremony was tonight. No mattered how much I tried I couldn't. I tried reading, riding, and many other things but they all reminded me of Hermione. I missed her so much but only seeing her would calm me and that was on thing I couldn't do. Soon it was the ceremony dinner. Every single death eater loyal to Voldemort was there even their kids. Most of them were getting their marks tonight too. "Attention," said Voldemort standing up from the table. "I just want to say I think we have a promising new group of death eaters joining us tonight and I think every single one of them will be just as loyal as their parents are," he said before he sat down signaling as to start eating. I looked down at my food and then thought of the ceremony. I quickly lost my appetite and just decided to sit there. I picked up many parts of conversation that night only a few of them caught my interest. "So where's your daughter?" as my father to Lord Silvertongue. "Oh.well.she.she wasn't feeling very well," he replied choosing his words very carefully. "But I do have a picture. I don't think Your son will remember her though," he added showing a photograph to my father. "Wow she has grown since the last time I saw her," replied my mother looking at the photograph. "Draco.come and look at this you might not remember her but this is-"  
"Well if I could direct you to the gardens I think we should start the ceremony," said Voldemort standing up and walking out the door. I looked out the window at the circle forming around a rock which held the blade I gave a small shuddering sigh and walked out of the doors and pulled my hood up and walked with the rest of the grinning future death eaters. One by one on of our parents walked up and carved the tiny mark into our arms. Two more people and then it will be my turn. I could fight it I could run but I'm totally out numbered. I did know how to apperate. I had taught myself. I had took me 3 years but I finally had mastered it. I could make myself land in Hogwarts. My father didn't know. I grinned as we approached the alter and my father took the knife. I suddenly thought about Hogsmade and felt the sharp blade cut into my arm. I held back my cry as I bit my lip and then I suddenly popped into Hogsmade. Panic hit me as I landed he would know where I went and would be here with 50 other death eaters in about a second. I quickly slipped into the nearest alley and started weaving my way through the maze of Hogsmade's alleys trying to forget the pain shooting threw my arm. I finally appeared on the outskirts of town near the shrieking shack. I hesitated as I looked at the old house and then quickly walked in thinking that it would be better than getting caught. I looked around but kept running I ran into many rooms until I came it one with a tree root growing in it's floor. I quickly followed the root to the next room and the next until it led me all the way to the back of the house and to a door. I looked outside to see the castle of Hogwarts and the only thing that stood in my way was the Whooping Willow.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Oh shit I thought as the door opened to show my dad with a hungry look in his eyes. He glanced down at his opened Hogwarts truck and then looked back at me with a glare. I slowly started backing up until I was up against the wall near my window.  
"So you've finally found out you noisy little bitch," he said each word dripping with fury. I looked down at the trunk but only for a second and then back at my dad. He had his wand drawn and a murderous glint in his eyes.  
"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want?" I asked quietly searching his face for the dad I used to know. His look softened but only for a second and then it went back to the icy cold stare.  
"What do I want? I want you to join our side.you could help me and the Malfoy's.you could help the Dark Lord a lot," he hissed.  
"You and his son and the Parkinson's daughter always played when you were babies," he added with an odd look.  
"I would discuss this if I with a clearer mind if you were to put your wand down," I replied quietly as my eyes focussed on the tip of his wand which was pointing at my heart. He slowly dropped his wand but grabbed my arm and pulled me down the staircase and into the living room.  
"You would be a great help to our side. What do you say? We could run over to the Malfoy manor right now and get your mark.your old friends are.why I believe Draco and Pansy already have theirs," he said softly looking at me. I tensed as he mentioned Draco. I quickly tried to clear my mind but they only thing I could think of was my loyalty to the light side and Harry. I could only find one way out.there was only one thing I could think of that would get me out of this hell house alive. As soon as I leave I'm never coming back, I thought as he waited for my answer. In this situation there was only one thing I could do and that was to lie.  
"This is a very big chance father.I think I might need some more time.I'll give you my answer on my graduation night," I replied boldly. He looked furious for a moment but then considered it.  
"Alright.that's a wise answer.I will be there to see you graduation and shortly after we will put your answer to action. If it is the Dark side I will be very proud of you but if it is the light.then you will soon find your fate as your mother's," he said quietly. SO that's why he had killed her, I thought as he stood up.  
"Go to bed now I need to make a quick errand," he said talking more to himself than me and then with a small pop he was gone. I grinned and then quickly ran to my attic and grabbed the picture and my trunk. I quickly ripped the picture in half and threw his side down on the floor and ran out to the street. I held up my wand and jumped back just as the Knight Bus landed in front of me.  
"Well ello miss where to?" asked a kind looking bus driver as I pulled my trunk onto the bus. I took my last look at my house and saw a light pop on which was my attic light. Suddenly a loud yell of rage erupted form the house. I quickly turned back to the driver and said,  
"Hogsmade." 


End file.
